


Cabaret

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Mein Herr, mein Sascha, willkommen im Cabaret.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 11
Collections: меньше чем три





	Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> "О, Господи, прости мне этот грех,  
>  Но что же оставалось делать мне..."  
>    
>  Я не виноват.  
>  Они сами.  
>  Он сам это сотворил.  
>    
>  И да, не дайте все высшие силы, вас сюда занесет, я вас люблю, искренне и честно, но еще хоть слово кто-то скажет про фики после вот этого... Убью. Не могу я после такого не писать. Не м о г у.  
>  Чулки прекрасны. Образ прекрасен.  
>    
>  Сашину фразу «Слава богу, он переоделся» можно расценить по-разному.  
>  #это_не_формат_канала

Саша делает вид, что ему это не нравится. Саша делает вид, что лучше бы он этого не видел. Саша делает вид, что это не у него стоит.

Он наблюдает, как Яр носится туда-сюда, нервно дергает съезжающие шорты и отогревает замерзающие ступни, потирая их друг о друга. Бегает-то он босиком. Саша знает, что те вырвиглазно красные туфли он уже надевал и чуть не упал. Так что лучше босым, боясь порвать тонкий капрон чулка.

Откуда у Яра яркая алая помада, Саша просто знать не хочет. Ему уже и так дышать тяжело, особенно когда тот у зеркала пританцовывает, пытаясь ровно накраситься. Саша старается не смотреть, отвлечься, унять сжигающее изнутри желание, но образ уже выжжен перед внутренним взором.

Ярослав дергается, когда его зовут, прогибается немыслимым образом, чтобы поправить пиджак, и Саша мечтает, чтобы этих четырех часов концерта не было. Или чтобы что-то сломалось, дав ему время прижать к себе, порвать и шелк, и капрон к чертям, взяв чуть ли не силой.

Яр крутит бедрами, приноравливаясь, пытаясь понять, как вообще в этом двигаться. Саша облизывается, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову к холодной стене.

Яр наклоняется, подтягивает чулки — у него кисти дрожат, Саша не может не заметить — пытается устоять на каблуках, и тот не выдерживает. Он Ярослава со всей силы в стену вжимает, тот, кажется, даже взвизгивает от неожиданности и боли. Казьмин его спиной об стену неслабо прикладывает, подхватывает под бедра, заставляя себя за талию ногами обхватить.

Яр закидывает руки ему на плечи, надрывно и хрипло стонет. Саша развязно его целует, языком проникая в рот, прикусывая. Яр почти кричит, когда тот руками по бедрам и животу проходится, слишком все чувства обострены.

— Саша… Мне на сцену!..

— Подождет тебя твоя сцена, — ревниво, почти зло рычит Казьмин, новым поцелуем размазывая алую помаду. Ладонями проходится по бедрам, по кружеву чулок, пальцами скользит под них, задевая острую коленку. Саша подается вперед, целует, удерживая мечущегося Яра на весу.

— Стрелку пустишь! — вскрикивает Ярослав, когда тот отпускает резинку, щелкнув по нежной коже. Гладит вверх по узким бедрам, заставляет ноги сильнее раздвинуть, надавливает одной рукой на поясницу и сцеловывает отчаянный вопль. Не хватало еще, чтобы на крики Яра все сбежались. Саша чувствует, что любого убьет, кто ему сейчас помешать попытается.

Он лижет контур ярикиной татуировки, прикусывает едва не до крови, но сдерживается, вспоминая, что лацкан пиджака засосы не скроет.

— Да что… — до Яра внезапно доходит. Первая буква его имени. Его выгибает от осознания, как Саша ее видит, считает, что это его часть у него на коже.

Яр подмахивает, ногтями косуху раздирает, выгибаясь всем телом. Саша рукой под шорты проводит, сжимает пальцы, чувствуя, как тот его хочет. Он заставляет Ярослава голову повернуть, терзая зубами шею там, где никто не заметит.

Лишь Саша будет видеть и чувствовать эти алеющие, кровоточащие следы.

Яр стонет, Яр хочет его в себе и понимает, что тогда они точно никуда не выйдут. Саша будет брать его столько, сколько захочет, а Ярослав просто не сможет ему сопротивляться. Он вскрикивает, едва не срывая голос, впиваясь в губы, отчаянным поцелуем. Тот ногтями проходится ему по животу, кончиками пальцев вниз, обжигая своими прикосновениями.

Ярославу кажется, что у него в венах жидкий огонь. Он поднять взгляд и посмотреть Саше в глаза до смерти боится.

Саша ведь и так едва держится. Он порой толкается в него, притираясь как можно ближе, вжимает в стену всем своим весом. Последние несколько резких, почти жестких движений, и Яра перетряхивает всем телом. Он громко, надрывно стонет, изливаясь, не выдерживает, задыхаясь в черноте жуткого наслаждения.

— Что ты творишь… — шепотом выдыхает, почти повисая на нем. — Как я там стоять и петь буду…

Он тянется за поцелуем и Саша жадно ему отвечает. Ему всегда мало.

— Меня же теперь ноги не держат.

Саша подхватывает его на руки — Яр даже пискнуть не успевает — и выносит его так из гримерки на сцену, не обращая внимания на закатывающих глаза абсолютно всех. Собравшихся в зале он тоже особо не замечает, но прячется в тени, чтобы его не заметили. Дрожащего Яра Саша бережно усаживает, на колени встает перед ним, помогая туфли поправить. Бросает дикий взгляд снизу-вверх, Ярослава передергивает всем телом, и исчезает со сцены, оставляя его одного. У Саши есть пять минут, пока тот будет отжигать в своем «кабаре».


End file.
